


BILLDIP - historia prawdziwa

by Deemene



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Not Romance, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Bill Cipher pojawia się nagle, kiedy Dipper potrzebuje pomocy, chcąc zawrzeć układ, dzięki któremu dostanie ciało Pinesa.Ilość billdipa w billdipie znikoma, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak to inaczej otagować (a tagi niestandardowe nie współpracują), więc ostrzegam tutaj.





	BILLDIP - historia prawdziwa

**Author's Note:**

> UWAGA! Jest to PARODIA, napisana w napadzie frustracji po przeczytaniu pewnych wattpadowych billdipów.
> 
> Prawie półtora roku zajęło mi przekonanie samej siebie, aby to tu wstawić. Oto jestem.
> 
>  
> 
> Niczego nie żałuję!

Kiedy wujek Stanek zadzwonił do Dippera z wieścią, że Stanford nagle zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, ten czym prędzej wsiadł do pierwszego lepszego autobusu, kierującego się do Wodogrzmotów, opuszczając Piedmont, mimo że był środek tygodnia, listopad, przez co nie powinien tego robić, bo miał szesnaście lat i chodził jeszcze do szkoły. No, rodziców też się nie zapytał o zdanie. Wolał w drodze napisać krótką wiadomość do Mabel, aby ona ich poinformowała — już po fakcie.

Chłopak w końcu — kiedyś tam, po wielu godzinach — dojechał i miał się skierować w stronę Tajemniczej Chaty, gdy niespodziewanie przed nim pojawił się mężczyzna w żółtym fraku i czarnym cylindrze. Miał opaskę na oku i laskę w ręce. A, no i lewitował. Dipper od razu przyjął bojową pozycję, bo mimo że był w Wodogrzmotach, to lewitowanie i ubieranie się w taki sposób nadal było czymś dziwnym.

— Witaj, Sosenko — powiedział jegomość, a Dipper przyjął bojową pozycję jeszcze bardziej, bo tylko jedna istota nazywała go "Sosenką". — Zgadnij, kto wrócił!

— B-b-bill?! — zakrzyknął Dipper. — Niemożliwe!

— A jednak!

— Przecież zamieniliśmy cię w kamień! Nie powinieneś żyć! — Dipper nadal niedowierzał. — Co ty tu robisz?! Nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć tego świata, nie myśl sobie...

Cipher mu przerwał, kiwając palcem.

— Jestem demonem. Wiele umiem. Na przykład teraz wyglądam jak seksowny facet z niezdrowym odcieniem żółci na głowie, a wcześniej byłem jakimś głupim nachosem z okiem. — Bill wzruszył ramionami. — Czasami zdarza mi się móc wszystko. Trochę jak Mary Sue...

— Mary... kto?

— Nieważne. — Demon machnął ręką. — Przyszedłem zawrzeć umowę.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, kiedy Dipper analizował, co ostatnio się działo, kiedy zawarł takową umowę.

— To może jednak niszcz sobie ten świat — odrzekł w końcu, chcąc sobie pójść, co zauważył Cipher, bo zawołał:

— Hej, nie tak prędko! Wiem, że czegoś potrzebujesz! A może raczej twój drogi wuj, Stanford. — Odchrząknął. — ...pomocy, na przykład.

Dipper wytknął demona palcem.

— A więc to ty! Ty zniknąłeś Forda!

— Co? Nie, ty tępy dzieciaku. Ja jestem tym, który chce pomóc, w zamian za małą przysługę...

— To skąd niby wiesz o tym, że Ford zaginął?

— Bo jestem wszystkowiedzącym demonem i przez to to wszystko ma sens? Myśl! — Cipher popukał się teatralnie po czole. — Dobra. Za to, że pomogę ci w znalezieniu twojego wuja, ty zezwolisz na poużywanie swojego ciała, kiedy będę potrzebował... — Bill wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, pochylając się w stronę Pinesa i uśmiechając podejrzanie. Jak jakiś pedofil. — Co ty na to?

Dipper zmarszczył brwi i z wahaniem również wyciągnął dłoń, którą mozolnie przybliżał w stronę tej billowej. Była coraz bliżej uścisku, coraz bliżej... aż chłopak nagle położył ją na ramieniu Ciphera i przywalił mu z kolana między nogi. Demon zawył, wyprostował się w powietrzu, a z jego oczu zaczął ulatniać się jakiś niebieski dym.

— Nie!!! Co zrobiłeś, gówniarzu?! — wrzasnął Bill i ledwo skierował wzrok na Pinesa, nie mogąc zrobić nic więcej. — To był mój słaby punkt! Wyłącznik! Cała moja moc się ulatnia! Staję się człowiekiem! NIEEEEE!

Dipper odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— Ja tylko chciałem dać ci to, czego chciałeś. Mojego ciała. — Uśmiechnął się niewinnie. — Dostałeś próbkę. Podobało się?

—  Nie wiesz, co uczyniłeś, ty... Hej, wracaj tu, nie skończyłem jeszcze!

— Ale ja tak! — Dipper nawet się nie obejrzał, jedynie uśmiechnął pod nosem, słysząc upadające ciało i jęk Ciphera, kiedy moc z niego już wyleciała. — W końcu i tak nie możesz mi pomóc bez mocy! A Forda jakoś znajdę sam.

I tak odszedł w stronę zachodzącego słońca — to jest: w stronę Tajemniczej Chaty, ale zachodzące słońce zawsze brzmi lepiej — zostawiając Billa, który jęczał, od tamtego momentu będąc świadomym, jak czułe są męskie genitalia u człowieka.

Kiedy chłopak dotarł do celu, Stanek już na niego czekał.

— Cześć, smarku! — krzyknął, klepiąc młodzieńca po plecach.

— Cześć, wuju — przywitał się Dipper. — To co z tym wujkiem Fordem? Jakieś wieści? Bo chyba wiem, kto mógł go...

Stan nagle się roześmiał.

— A, nie! To była pomyłka! Wszystko gra. Ford cały i zdrowy. Okazało się, że poszedł do sklepu, tylko zasiedział się na komiksach i zasnął, a ochrona go nie zauważyła i całą noc tam spędził...

Młody Pines był przede wszystkim zaskoczony i bardzo się ucieszył, że z jego wujem jest w porządku, i że to jednak nie Bill go porwał. Ale po krótkim zamyśleniu potrafił znaleźć też minus w całym tym wydarzeniu.

— Nic mu nie groziło, a ja prawie oddałem za niego swoje ciało! Mogłem być gwałcony przez demona, w którym bym się z czasem zakochał z wzajemnością bez powodu!

Stan popatrzył na niego, unosząc brwi, ale zaraz westchnął i pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

— Widzę, że jesteś bardzo zmęczony i majaczysz, wymyślając jakieś durne historyjki, brzmiące jak pierwsze lepsze fanfiction… Chodź, zrobię ci kakao.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak było.


End file.
